Arthur' Little Girl's
by Ethanialoveyou
Summary: Arthur goes to a wedding that he had wished wouldn't have happened. The wedding of his eldest daughter, Igraine. Not a lot of Arthur, Gwen. But Arthur, and their daughter. Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!


**Ok! I hope you like this. Father Arthur at a wedding. I**

"I can't believe this is really happening." Arthur mumbled to himself as he sat on the bed dressed in his chainmail, black trousers, and golden crown. His head was placed in his hands and he silently cursed everything around him.

"Arthur, please calm down. Today is supposed to be a happy day." Gwen said cheerfully while she finished pining back her hair, and placing her own crown atop her head. Gwen was about to turn around when she heard a thump on the ground behind her. When she turned she tried not to break out into laughter.

Arthur was laying face down on the floor, still curing everything, "Why Gwen? Why did this happen so soon?"

Gwen walked over to help her husband off the floor, "Arthur, we knew this day was going to come."Gwen straightened his chainmail, and fixed his crown so it sat properly on his head.

"Yes, but-but why him?" Arthur whined loudly, as he allowed Gwen to take his arm and drag him from the room.

Gwen laughed, "I think he is a very worthy young man, and he has a very kind heart. You would hate any man who was in the position he is in." The two rounded the corner to a small room outside the large ceremonial room, "Now don't you say anything stupid alright? I'll see you in there." Gwen gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into the room that was filled with people.

Arthur looked at the small door that he had to walk into. Slowly he took a deep breath and pushed them open.

Inside he saw his daughter. She looked exactly like her mother, with his deep blue eyes, and his pointed nose. She was wearing a lavender dress with her silver crown atop her mass of dark brown curls. He watched as she paced nervously around the room, before she finally looked up and smiled at him. "I thought you weren't coming." She said sweetly.

Arthur walked into the room and closed the doors gently behind him, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." He walked over and took her hands in his.

"Father? Am I doing the right thing?" She asked. Arthur saw a small tear roll down her face, which made a tear fall from his own as he whipped it away.

"Do you love him, Igraine?" Arthur asked.

"Yes... With all my heart."

"Then you are doing the right thing." Arthur smiled, "I had hoped this day would never come. And the fact that you are marrying him, just makes it that much worst."

Igraine punched her Father in the arm, she may have looked like her Mother but she was a female version of her Father, "That's my future husband you're talking about, and I think he is the perfect man. He will treat me well Father."

"It's not him that I have the problem with… It's his Father." Arthur said, just before they heard the music which was their key to enter the room. "Take a deep breath ok? I promise you will be fine… You look beautiful my Darling."

"Father… Will you promise me something?" She asked as she clutched tightly onto his arm.

"Anything."

Igraine looked to her Father, "Will you catch me if I fall?"

Arthur kissed her lightly on the forehead, "I will always be there to catch you."

Igraine took a deep breath, "Thank you Daddy."

Together they entered the large room, where loads and loads of people stood in her honor. It took everything Arthur had not to take his little girl and run out of the room. As they walked closer to the front of the decorated hall, He saw Gwen with a small handkerchief, dabbing her eyes. Next to her sat his four sons; 2 older then Igraine, and 2 younger, who looked just like him, but with curly brown hair.

Then Arthur looked to the front to see the Man that would take away his baby girl. He had raven black hair, and dark blue eyes. His cheek bones were very prominent on his face, and his large ears were hard not to miss.

Before he knew it they had reached the front of the room, "Who gives the Princess to this man?"

"I, King Arthur." He said sadly as he handed his daughter's hand over to her future husband. But not before Arthur whispered to the young man, "Balinor… If you ever hurt MY baby girl, I will kill you."

The young man only laughed, "I'll keep that in mind sir."

Arthur slowly walked to his seat, and looked unhappily at the couple. Half way through the ceremony Arthur felt a set of eyes gazing upon him, and he knew exactly where they came from. With a mean glare he looked to the other side of the walk way where Balinor's parents sat. Arthur quickly found the man staring at him. He had Raven hair like his son, with large ears, and blue eyes. He gave Arthur two thumbs up with a dopy smile.

Arthur groaned quietly, and leaned over to his wife, "Out of all the men in Camelot she HAD to pick the son of_ Merlin_. It could only be worst if she married the evil spawn of Gwaine." Gwen elbowed him in the side.

At the reception, Arthur watched as his daughter danced happily with her new Husband, when a clumps man bumped into him.

"Hey Arthur!" Merlin shouted loudly over the music, "Looks like we are family now."

"Shut –up Merlin." Arthur was about to walk away when he felt a small set of hands tug on his chain mail. When he looked down he saw a mountain of dark curly brown hair, pined back into a bun, and dark blue eyes. She went up just above his knee, while she whipped her nose on her deep red dress.

"Daddy?" The little girl held her arms open for Arthur to scoop her up into his arms, "Can we dance Daddy?"

"Of course, Ellie." Arthur said happily. He carried his youngest child onto the dance floor and swayed lightly with her in his arms. Arthur felt on top of the world when she rested her small head on his chest, and began to drift to sleep, "Ellie? Can you promise me something?"

"Anything Daddy." She said with a yawn.

Arthur looked up to make eye contact with Igraine, who smiled happily at her Father, before she looked back to her husband.

"Promise me you will never grow up." Arthur said lightly, but the little girl had fallen asleep.

It was 16 years later that Arthur found himself in the same hall watching Ellie dance with her new husband Gregory… the son of Sir Gwaine.

**HUH! Did you like it? I hope you loved it! Please review, and I would love to write more stories about Father-Arthur, so please if you have a suggestion just leave it in the comments **


End file.
